memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon High Council
in the First City.]] The High Council (also referred to as the Imperial Command or High Command) is the legislature and ruling body of the Klingon Empire. Located in the Klingon capital of Qo'noS, the First City, it is comprised of some two dozen representatives of the most powerful houses and headed by a Council Chancellor. The members of the Council are charged with overseeing the welfare of the Klingon Empire and its citizens, with each member usually heading a major department. When the Council is summoned to determine policies, the input from each department head will be used. They meet in the Great Hall. The Council has a long history of political intrigue, as the Great Houses battle for control over the Empire. Assasinations, duels, and hostilities are common during power struggles. When the Council Chancellor is deposed, either through assassination or other means, a Rite of Succession is performed to instate the new Chancellor. As with all Klingon occasions, a dose of honorable battle is inevitable, after which the two remaining contenders are to fight it out for the coveted position. History In 2371, Gowron and the High Council sent the Intelligence operatives Morka, Bo'rak and Atul to Deep Space 9 to spy on a Romulan delegation. ( ) After Worf opposed the invasion of the Cardassian Union, Gowron had Kurn expelled from the High Council. ( ) In 2373, the High Council decided to provide the Maquis with cloaking devices to help them fight the Cardassians. ( ) Later that year, the Council gave General Martok a mission to find the [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]], which had disappeared near the Cardassian border. They also told him not to to not enter Cardassian space. However, the ''Rotarran'' was required to do so when the B'Moth was discovered to have drifted over the border. The Council did not reprimand Martok for crossing the border, as they viewed the rescue of thirty-five Klingons and the destruction of a Jem'Hadar fighter as justification for doing so. ( ) In the early months of the Dominion War, the High Council assigned the [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] to escort a convoy to Donatu V. It was the only starship they could spare. ( ) In 2375, Martok often had to send reports to the council, something which irked him greatly. ( ) Later that year, Martok expressed his belief that the Council would not accept him as Chancellor for being a common man from the Ketha lowlands in Ketha Province. Worf believed that Martok's reverance by the troops would force the Council to accept him. Worf later challenged Gowron, calling him unfit to lead the council. ( ) In an alternate timeline in which Captain Benjamin Sisko suffered temporal displacement, Worf was able to persuade the High Council to let the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] enter the Klingon-controlled Bajor system to attempt a rescue. ( ) Klingon Officials Chancellors See: Chancellor of the Klingon High Council High Council Members * Councilor Duras * Councilor Kurn * Councilor K'Tal Advisors * General Chang, Chief of Staff * Brigadier General Kerla, military advisor Diplomats * Advocate Ch'Pok * Ambassador Kell * Ambassador Kor * General Korrd See also *Klingon ambassador Governors * Governor Torak * Governor Vagh * Governor Worf Minor Bureaucrats * B'iJik, Junior adjutant to the diplomatic delegation. Related topics * Klingon emperor * Klingon Intelligence * Sonchi ceremony * Kitumba Background * The term "Klingon High Command" was mentioned in , , , , and . * In , K'Ehleyr is offered a seat on the High Council; yet in and subsequent episodes, it is said that women may not serve on the Council. Concerning the place of women, Ronald D. Moore commented: "I co-wrote both (in which K'Ehleyr was offered the Council seat) and (in which Grilka was told she could not serve on the Council because she's a woman). The reason for the change was: a) to service a plot element in "House of Quark"; and b) to differentiate the Klingons from the UFP and the Romulans. The idea was that the Klingons were a traditionally patriarchal society and that while many elements of that have disappeared over the years, the Council itself was still the provence of male warriors. This is not an endorsement of that idea, but rather an attempt to make them ''different than us. For example, their government is not a democracy, but rather an oligarchy ruled by powerful Houses, with an Emperor as head of state and we certainly aren't promoting that either! It's an alien society with alien values and we shouldn't be able to identify with all aspects of their culture. That said, I've always tried to treat Klingon men and women with a great deal of respect and have never tried to show the female warriors of the Empire as any less worthy or respected than their male counterparts. No male Klingon would ever question for even a moment the notion of serving under a woman on a ship, or fighting with them at his side''". http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron30.txt References * ** ** ** ** * Category:Agencies de:Klingonischer Hoher Rat es:Alto Consejo Klingon nl:Klingon Hoge Raad